


The Best Cause

by GenuineSnoof



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Cerebro, Gen, Honestly Charles What Are You Thinking, Poor Charles, Protective Erik, They love each other really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-29
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-10-12 17:54:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10496427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GenuineSnoof/pseuds/GenuineSnoof
Summary: Erik is worried, Charles is stubborn. The usual.





	

Charles has fallen asleep at his desk again. His head has fallen forward to rest on his crossed arms, his hair covering his face.

Erik, stopping in the doorway on his way downstairs, sighs. 

Charles has been using Cerebro quite a bit lately and has seemed exhausted and somewhat weak for a few days, falling asleep during their nightly chess game or taking naps in the middle of the day. He's stopped his daily runs, too, and Erik can't remember the last time he's seen him eat something.

He's been thinking about talking to Charles about it for a few days now and so crosses the room to where Charles is half asleep on his desk.

"Charles." He gives Charles' shoulder a gentle shake.

Charles stirs, but doesn't wake.

"Charles, wake up, you're gonna hurt your back." Erik nudges him, when a sudden piercing headache makes him gasp and back away. He squeezes his eyes shut briely; when he openes them again, he's met by Charles' apologetic gaze. The headache is mostly gone, an echo of it still lingering.

"Sorry," Charles says, "you startled me."

Erik frowns. "What was that? Are you in pain?"

"It's not bad," Charles says. "I find it easier to control it when I'm relaxed. I wasn't prepared, yet, to fully wake up. Sorry."

Erik wants to slap him for having apologised twice now. "Since when has this been going on? D'you hurt all the time?"

"Oh no, it comes and goes. It's not so bad."

"Charles."

"I'm fine."

"Charles."

Charles sighs. "A week. About. Bit longer."

"Why do you never tell anyone about these things? What am I to do with you? You know I care, but you just won't let me help."

Surprised, Charles looks up at Erik. "It's just a headache, Erik."

"Only it isn't, is it? It's a really bad headache and you keep it from us because you know we'd make you stop frying your brain in that machine."

Charles rolls his eyes. 

"Just admit you like being in pain. I met men like that before."

Charles laughs. "I assure you I don't, I just know how important our task is."

Erik watches Charles, the way he grabs his knitted jacket from the back of his chair and wraps it around himself. "Nah, it's something about that machine. The way it makes you feel." He smiled wryly.

"I wouldn't know what you mean," Charles says, massaging his temples, then stops when he notices Erik's gaze on him. "It's just a machine."

"A machine that makes you feel more powerful than ever before," Erik says. "All those minds. Maybe you're addicted." 

Charles sighs again. "Erik."

"It's something," Erik says and turns to leave the room. "And whatever it is, better watch it or it'll kill you."

"It won't," Charles says. 'It won't be long now and you'll get your revenge and I'll stop you from ruining your life. You'll see, we'll be amazing together then.'

Erik turns, startled, but Charles is clearing his throat and shoving papers across his desk as if it's necessary. If he noticed he projected, he isn't going to show it.

Erik hesitates, then turns towards the staircase and walks downstairs.

THE END


End file.
